


Light and Shadow

by SKirisu



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKirisu/pseuds/SKirisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 themed microfic meme featuring our resident Master Thief and Light Mage. Because there's so much UST between Phantom and Luminous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shadow

**1\. Angst**

I am not their replacement.

Luminous’ words strike deep inside Phantom as the once-light mage’s footsteps grow faint in the distance. The master thief shudders, closing his eyes.

A bitter smile flickers across his features.

No, he is not, but he still leaves him all the same. Just like how they left him.

**2\. AU**

“5 6 7 8. 1 2 3 4 Yes, fantastic. Just like that. 5 6 7 8. Clean moves, both of you. A little more thrust from your hips...yes, just like that. Alright!” The dance instructor claps his hands. “Let’s call it a day! Keep up the good work. In no time you two will be ready for the concert. Drink up, take a rest, I’ll see you again tomorrow!”

They collapse in front of the mirrors. Luminous tosses Phantom a bottle of cold isotonic drink (“Thanks.”) and leans back against the mirror, accepting the towel handed to him.

Phantom holds up his bottle. “To a successful concert.”

Luminous smirks and clinks their bottles. “To a successful concert.” He echoes.

**3\. Crack**

If there is one good thing about battling the Black Mage, it’s how all the heroes manage to preserve their youthful appearances despite the passing of two centuries.

For instance, it is hard to believe that Phantom is older than Luminous. After all, both look so young, about eighteen or nineteen, with lean, supple bodies and not a wrinkle on their faces. In addition to Phantom “behaving like an immature child”, according to the once-light mage.

“That’s because I smile often, unlike the gloomy Luminous.” Phantom proclaims with a casual shrug. “How ironic that all the bright adjectives fail to describe our dear former light mage. Look at his perpetual frown. The gods must be mocking him and his name.”

He dodges a pissed once-light mage yelling “Ender”, the sound of his merry laughter echoed in the passing wind.

**4\. Crossover**

“Are all phantom thieves annoyingly arrogant, have a disregard for authority and order, enjoy challenges, and always grate on people’s nerves?” Satoshi deadpans, switching his gaze from a purple-haired figure clad in black leather to a blonde covered head to toe in what appears to be white linen and completely unsuitable for the weather. Though the blonde seems not to notice - heck, he isn’t even perspiring buckets in this humid night.

“Don’t forget ridiculously good-looking, suave, handsome, sexy, charismatic, and most of the time, lady killers.” Dark drawls, hooking an arm around Phantom. The simultaneous smirks on both master thieves’ features are uncannily similar, and equally unrepentant.

“Yes, well, and they have obviously huge egos.” Luminous scoffs at Phantom, who in turn tosses him what he terms “a shit-eating grin”.

“Suck it up, Lumi. You know I am capable of my claims.”

**5\. First time**

The first time they meet, Luminous thinks Phantom is too obnoxious, too arrogant and most definitely too full of himself, while the master thief makes it one of his life goals to poke fun at the stick-up-his-proverbial-ass light mage at every opportunity he gets.

**6\. Fluff**

He is curled up beneath the blankets. Those soft blonde locks, which the once-light mage loves to run his fingers through (though he will never admit it aloud), are the only visible part of the person sleeping on the large bed.

A light chuckle escapes Luminous before he can hold it back. Well, isn’t that an adorable sight.

**7\. Humour**

“You cook?!” The sight of Phantom in an apron, blonde locks tied back with a bandana and nimble fingers twirling a ladle, momentarily stumps the once-light mage. Lania and Penny are shopping in Ellinia when Phantom decides to pay Luminous a visit. Luminous’ stomach is growling, so the master thief offers to make lunch.

“Of course I do.” Drawls the master thief, scooping thick creamy soup in two bowls. “Back in the days when I was apprentice to Raven. How else was I supposed to take care of myself then? One’s got to pick up some useful survival skills you know.”

Still. He has always believed Phantom an arrogant lazy ass, his servants on Lumiere doing all the work for him.

Luminous sneaks a glance - alright, openly stares - at Phantom in Lania’s apron.

Unbelievable. Where’s the camera when you need one?

**8\. Hurt/Comfort**

He would wake up screaming Aria and Freud’s names, thrashing blindly on his bed in the middle of the night. And Luminous would pin his shoulders down with surprising strength for a mage, kissing his forehead and eyes, whispering “It’s alright, Phantom, it’s alright. I’m here.” in his mellow voice until the master thief’s thrashing ceases and his screams are reduced to a low sob.

**9\. Smut**

Luminous narrows his eyes at his former comrade, who in turn tosses him a slow, knowing smirk that curls his insides and make him think of inappropriate things. Things that involve red rose petals and tangled bedsheets. Of low, needy moans and soft keening that turns him on faster than one can say "Lumiere".

He cups the master thief’s head, presses their bodies flush against each other, and kisses the smirk off his face.

**10\. UST**

“What, in the halls of Harmony, are you wearing?”

Grimacing, Phantom tugs at his way-too-short skirt, bending over and smoothing out imaginary creases and showing way too much leg for the once-light mage's comfort. The halter top slides off one shoulder, exposing smooth skin a shade darker than Luminous’ own.

"Angelic Burster decided that I might look good in female clothing, Mercedes and Aran agreed, and so I was woman-handled and stuffed into this…” There is a slight droll to his unamused tone.

“Luminous?” The master thief blinks slowly, staring at said person. “Your face is red. Are you having a fever?”

The once-light mage swallows and turns away, trying to hide his blush and failing miserably at it.

 

 


End file.
